


Alexis's Big News

by FrizzleNox



Series: Notes from a Marriage [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Moira Rose gives life advice, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Rose Family Backstories, baby reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: 2-14 Got Valentines Day flowers from “Alexis, Ted, and Baby Mullins.” That was quick.2-14 We’re going to be Uncles! Alexis is pregnant. I’m thrilled. David is worried.An expansion of two of the notes fromYear 3fromNotes from a Marriageon how Alexis reveals she's pregnant to the family. Featuring advice from Moira Rose.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Notes from a Marriage [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Alexis's Big News

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Rose Apothecary family for letting me bounce ideas off of them.
> 
> If you haven't read the previous parts of [Notes from a Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440), it's not necessary but helpful.
> 
> Like the other parts, this is unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

“Alexis, you did it!”

“You helped, Ted.”

“She’s perfect.”

“You still like the name, right?”

“It’s perfect Alexis.”

“Twyla-Rose Moira Mullins”

Alexis gave her tiny daughter a boop on the nose as she held her close to her chest. She’d never been happier in her life. Some things had come close, like the night Ted asked her if he could crash with her in New York, when she proposed to Ted on the kiss cam at the Rangers game, or when she married Ted in the Rainbow Room nine months ago.

\---

She hadn’t expected to get pregnant on her wedding night. She and Ted had talked about kids, he wanted to be a dad, she wasn’t sure if she had the maternal instinct that people talked about. When she found out she was pregnant six weeks later, she was shocked but not upset. Ted was amazing with his nieces and nephews, he was still a kid at heart. She couldn’t wait to see his face when he found out that they’d become a family of three.

Alexis decided to reveal the news that Friday during their weekly date night. It was her turn to pick their date and she wanted to do something lowkey that wouldn’t overshadow her news. She planned a movie night in, with popcorn and fancy sparkling cider. She’d make the big reveal after dinner, takeout from their favorite Chinese place. 

“Are you ready to go, Alexis?” Ted asked as he walked in the door, brushing snow off his hair. The flurries had just started, it was a perfect excuse to stay in.

“Is it okay if we stay in tonight? Have dinner, watch a movie? I’m just not in the mood to go out in the snow.”

“It’s your week to choose.” She took Ted’s coat and hung it up, leaning in for a kiss. “Do I need to order something?” Ted asked just as the apartment was buzzed.

“It’s here, get out of your scrubs, I’ll be right back with dinner.” Alexis went down to collect their food and was pleasantly surprised to see Ted had changed into his favorite white tank top and fleece pawprint pajama pants when she returned. “You look cozy.” She set the food down and booped his nose. 

“I am. That smells wonderful Alexis.” He helped her unpack their food and made them plates. “Couch?”

“Yes please.” Alexis joined him with her dinner and started to eat. “How was your day?”

They chatted as they ate, telling stories about their time apart. “Alexis, you’re glowing,” Ted commented offhandedly. 

“I guess that’s a good sign.” She grinned and went to the kitchen, grabbing the cider, two glasses, and the note from her doctor that said she was pregnant. “This is for you.” she handed the envelope to Ted, watching as he opened it. He was at a loss for words.   
“Is this real?” She noticed tears forming in his eyes, and nodded before pulling him in for a kiss. “How long have you known?” 

“Since Monday. We’re having a baby, Ted.”

“Isn’t that um, David’s birthday?” Ted pointed to the due date on the paper, July 2.

Alexis laughed, she hadn’t noticed that she was due on her brother’s birthday. “David’s birthday and his first kiss anniversary with Patrick. He’s going to have to learn to share,” She grinned at Ted. 

“No wonder you’re glowing. I love you so much Alexis.” Ted leaned over and kissed her belly. “I love you too baby Mullins. Hopefully, we’ll have enough womb for you here.” He was beaming, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. Alexis hadn’t seen him so emotional since their Wedding Day, she loved how excited he was for the news. “Does anyone else know.”

“Nope. As soon as I tell Mom or David, or even Twyla, everyone will know. I wanted to be the first to tell you.” She knew their pregnancy news would get around Schitt’s Creek quickly as soon as one person knew.

“Do you want to call them, tell them?”

“I’ve got a better idea. Can we do a reveal in a few weeks?”

“Whatever you want to do Alexis, or should I call you Mommy.”

\---

Alexis and Ted couldn’t keep the secret any longer. They thought that Valentine’s Day was the perfect time to reveal their big news. They sent flowers to Johnny and Moira Rose, David and Patrick, Twyla, and Ted’s mom, all with the same note. “Happy Valentine’s Day! Love Alexis, Ted, and Baby Mullins.”

At around noon, Alexis got a Facetime from Patrick. “Button!” she answered excitedly. “How’s my favorite brother in law doing?”

She saw Patrick point the camera to the flowers. “They’re beautiful, we’re great. David is in shock, but anyway, congratulations!” 

“You’re going to be an Uncle, Button!” Alexis loved how calm Patrick was. She was glad he’d called. She knew he was probably more excited than David was. “David!” she saw her brother come out of the storeroom.

“David, come congratulate your sister.”

“This is a joke, right?” David looked at her smile on the screen. “You kept telling me growing up that you weren’t the mom type.”

She saw Patrick swatting at David’s arm. Most people might think David was being rude, but she knew David was just being himself. “Nope. Ted and I are having a baby. Due July 2.”

“But that’s my birthday…” David started to whine.

“Alexis, David and I would love to share our anniversary with our niece or nephew. David, you already share your birthday with our anniversary. Sharing it with a mini Ted or mini Alexis will be fine.” Alexis loved it when Patrick talked sense into David. “How are you feeling?”

“Great, Ted is super excited. I promised him we’d Facetime you two when he got home tonight. He misses his Best Man.” Alexis heard the bell on the shop door ring “I should go, you’ve got customers.” She was about to hang up when she heard her best friend’s voice.

“Congratulations! You got flowers too!” Twyla came in and pulled David into a hug.

“Twy!” Alexis yelled into the phone. Patrick passed his phone to Twyla. “You’re excited about something.”

“My best friend is going to be a mom! I’m so excited for you, Alexis!” 

“I know. I can’t believe it. Ted and I weren’t expecting this to happen so soon.” Alexis admitted. 

“I was just about to call you, I need to get back before the lunch rush, but I wanted to see if these two knew.” She saw Twyla point the camera at David and Patrick. “I’ll call you when I get off work.”

“Bye Twy! I look forward to it!” Alexis and Twyla texted throughout the day, but she was still excited at the thought of a longer conversation that night.

“Alexis, we’re going to go eat lunch. Congrats again. We’ll talk to you and Ted tonight. We went out and celebrated last night so we’re having a low key dinner at home.”

“Thanks, Button, bye!” She ended the call. That went better than she expected.

Soon after she ended the call, her phone buzzed again, “Mom, Dad!” she squealed. She missed her parents now that they were on the West Coast where her mom was shooting Sunrise Bay. 

“Alexis, who is this Baby Mullins you speak of?” Mrs. Rose sounded concerned. 

“I’m pregnant. Ted and I are going to have a baby. You two are going to be grandparents!” Alexis saw the shock on her parents’ faces.

“Does Ted know?”

“Of course Ted knows, he’s thrilled too.”

“When can we meet this bebe?”

“I’m due July 2. I just talked to David, he’s not thrilled. Patrick is excited for him.”

“You know, Alexis, I only carried David for seven months, maybe David won’t have to share.” 

\---

Alexis had heard the story of David’s unexpected early arrival many times. Moira Rose had gone into labor on the set of Sunrise Bay, two months early while filming a scene where her character gives birth to a set of evil twins. She’d gotten so into character that it had caused her to have real contractions. She had to be rushed to the hospital, still in costume when her water broke on the set. David had made his grand arrival soon after she arrived at the hospital before they could pump Moira full of the drugs she’d requested. “That’s why I waited so long to have you. I’d forgotten the pain by then,”

In all actuality, Alexis knew that she’d been an afterthought. She was conceived after Moira decided that she wanted the perfect family, which in her mind was two sons to carry on the Rose Family legacy. Up until she’d made her arrival, Moira was convinced that Alexis was going to be a boy. “No, no, that can’t be right,” she’d told the doctor when they handed her Alexis. “There's something wrong with my Alex.” she’d told the doctors matter of factly. She thought it was the drugs that she’d been able to get that had her mind playing tricks on her. “Why is my son missing his genitalia?”

The doctors calmly explained repeatedly that she in fact had given birth to a girl. Although she was disappointed, she decided to name her daughter Alexis. She wasn’t the Alex that Moira wanted, but she’d do.

Alexis would later find out from David, that he was carried for nine months not seven. A drunken Moira had revealed to David, shortly before his wedding, that he was conceived while she and his father were just dating. When she found out she was pregnant, she insisted that he marry her at once. A week later they tied the knot, she was two months pregnant and hadn’t started to show. “You and Patrick aren’t tying the knot because you’re pregnant, now are you?” 

“Mom, I don’t think Patrick and I could make a child together if we tried. It’s biologically impossible.” He’d had to reassure her. It was nowhere near the oddest conversation he’d ever had to have with his mother.

\---

“Well Alexis, I’m with Patrick, I can’t wait to be a Grandfather.”

“Oh John, aren’t we too young to be grandparents?”

Alexis laughed. Her parents had been together for over 40 years. They were older than her grandparents were when she was born. 

“Mom, Dad, you’ll be fine,” Alexis reassured them.

“Alexis dear, I’d love to talk more, but I’ve got to go film something.”

“Bye Alexis! I can’t believe it, I’m going to be a grandpa!”

“Bye Mom, bye Dad, I’ll talk to you soon!”

The call was quickly ended. Alexis had done it, Her family had reacted predictably. The cat was out of the bag, Alexis was going to be a mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write an 'Alexis is Prego" fic, but I did.
> 
> I'll continue to expand on Notes from a Marriage in the future when I can. I've got a lot on my plate writing-wise at the moment. 
> 
> Come ask me things on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
